Orochimaru and Leo akaba plan
by Blair flannigan
Summary: In Yugioh arc v Yuya,Zuzu,Yugo,Rin,Yuto,Lulu,Yuri,Selena, Riley, Ally,Aura,Mokuba,Hart,Allen,Sayaka,Sora,Dennis,Silvio,Julia,Tate,Trevor,Frank,Amanda are sent to the Naruto world where they end up at a village called Konoha village where they Naruto bring to Lady tsunade and her little brother Nawaki and this is when Kakashi,Obito,Rin & Nawaki was genin with Naruto and his friends
1. In Yugioh arc v

In Yugioh arc v Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Aura , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Serenity , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , chazz , kite , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Blair , Tori , Yuma , Kari , Anna , Trey , Nelson , Rio , Shark , Leo , Luna , Rally was dueling in the arc league championship Leo Akaba wanted Zuzu , Rin , Lulu , Selena for his plan then after arc league championship Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Aura , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Serenity , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , chazz , kite , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Blair , Tori , Yuma , Kari , Anna , Trey , Nelson , Rio , Shark , Leo , Luna , Rally went to get ice cream after they went to the park then they went home it was the next day they went to school then after school Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Aura , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Serenity , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , chazz , kite , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Blair , Tori , Yuma , Kari , Anna , Trey , Nelson , Rio , Shark , Leo , Luna, Rally practice dueling in the school then they were walking home when Yuya's odd eyes pendulum dragon card glow Yugo's clear wing synchro dragon card glow Yuto's dark rebellion xyz dragon card glow Yuri's starve venom fusion dragon card glow Yuya eyes glow red , Yugo eyes glow green , Yuto eyes glow blue , Yuri eyes glow purple and Zuzu bracelet glow , Selena bracelet glow , Rin bracelet glow , Lulu bracelet glow then the cards glow Standard Dimension Teleportation Dimensional Travel Warning Signal , Fusion Dimension Warning Signal , Synchro Dimension , Xyz Dimension Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Aura , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Serenity , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , chazz , kite , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Blair , Tori , Yuma , Kari , Anna , Trey , Nelson , Rio , shark , Leo , Luna , Rally and Leo Akaba find themself in a different world


	2. In Naruto world

In Yugioh arc v Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Aura , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Serenity , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , Chazz , Kite , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Blair , Tori , Yuma , Anna , Trey , Nelson , Rio , Shark , Leo , Luna , Rally and Leo akaba are sent to the Naruto world where they end up at a village called konoha village where they meet Naruto bring them to lady tsunade and her little brother Nawaki lady tsunade said these guys are from a different dimension yes Naruto said to lady tsunade lady tsunade said to her little brother Nawaki to help Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Sora , Haku , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji , Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Tenten , Neji , Lee , Sasame , Temari , Gaara , Kankuro , Hanabi , Kaede train Yuya , Zuzu , Yugo , Rin , Yuto , Lulu , Yuri , Selena , Riley , Ally , Hart , Mokuba , Aura , Allen , Sayaka , Sora , Dennis , Silvio , Julia , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Amanda Lady tsunade said Naruto train Yuya and Yuma and Nelson , Sakura train Zuzu and Tori , Sasuke train Yuto and Rally and Frank , Kakashi train Yuri and Shark and Trey , Shikamaru train Silvio and Tate and Trevor , Idate train Yugo and Sora and Allen , Obito train Riley and Hart and Mokuba , Lee train Dennis , Neji train Leo , Ino train Aura and Rio and Blair , Rin train Rin , Tenten train Lulu and Amanda , Temari train Selena and Anna , Kaede train Ally , Hinata train Sayaka and Luna trained for chunin exams Yuya , Zuzu , Sora , Tate team 5 Yugo , Rin , Dennis team 6 Yuto , Lulu , Aura team 11 Yuri , Selena , Silvio , Julia , Dipper , Kit team 4 Yuma , Tori , Trey team 14 Serenity , Anna , Rio , Shark , Nelson team 3 Jaden , Alexis , Jesse team 16 Leon , Rebecca , Noah team 17 Tea , Akiza , Chazz , Kite team 2 Leo , Luna , Rally team 15 Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Frank , Amanda , Iris team 12 Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Sora , Haku , Nawaki team 7 Kakashi , Obito , Rin team 13 Ino , Shikamaru , Choji team 10 Hinata , Kiba , Shino team 8 Tenten , Neji , Lee , Sasame team 9 Temari , Gaara , Kankuro team three sand siblings trained Team 5 , Team 6 , Team 11, Team 4 , Team 14 , Team 3 , Team 15 , Team 12 , Team 16 , Team 17 , Team 12 , Team 2 ,Team 7 , Team 13 , Team 10 , Team 8 , Team 9 ,Team Three sand siblings went on missions to the land of tea to protect the runner , retrieve the golden statue , complete paw encyclopaedia , the land of waves escort the bridge builder , protect the waterfall village , escorting naho , escort princess fun finally it was time for


	3. The Chunin exams

The Chunin Exams begins it was time for the first part of the test Ibiki said you pass Yuya , Zuzu , Sora , Tate , Yugo , Rin , Dennis , Yuto , Lulu , Aura , Trevor , Yuri , Selena , Silvio , Julia , Dipper , Kit , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , Chazz , Kite , Blair , Yuma , Tori , Trey , Serenity , Anna , Rio , Shark , Nelson , Leo , Luna , Rally , Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Sora , Haku , Nawaki , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji , Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Tenten , Neji , Lee , Sasame , Temari , Gaara , Kankuro , Dosu , Kin , Zaku , Oboro , Mubi , Kagari tomorrow is the chunin exam stage 2 the forest of death Team 5 , Team 6 , Team 11, Team 4 , Team 14 , Team 3 , Team 15 , Team 12 , Team 16 , Team 17 , Team 2 , Team 7 , Team 13 , Team 10 , Team 8 , Team 9 , Team three sand siblings , Team Dosu , Team Oboro Team 12 , Team 13 Frank and kakashi got separated from Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Amanda , Iris , Obito , Rin Orochimaru use killing intent on Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Amanda , Iris , Obito , Rin Allen , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Obito stab their leg Riley grab Ally Allen grab Sayaka Obito grab Rin and Amanda and Iris and take them to a tree Orochimaru went after Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Allen , Obito Frank and Kakashi came and throw their kunai's at Orochimaru Riley use Phoenix Sage Fire and Hart use his powers and Mokuba use Dragon Fire team 12 fight team dosu then team 12 went to the tower Sora vs Gaara Sora defeat Gaara Idate vs Kin Idate defeat kin Rin vs Temari Rin defeat Temari Sakura vs Oboro Oboro use genjutsu clone techniques Oboro defeat Sakura Sakura Idate and Sora said Sakura hurt Idate and Sora said that they will hurt Oboro Idate and Sora took Sakura home then after Idate and Sora leave Sakura's house Orochimaru and Aoi and Dosu , Kin , Zaku , Oboro , Mubi , Kagari came to Sakura's house and was about to take Sakura to Leo Akaba then Sakura scream then Naruto , Sasuke , Idate , Sora , Haku , Nawaki , Yuya , Zuzu , Sora , Tate , Yugo , Rin , Dennis , Yuto , Lulu , Aura , Trevor , Yuri , Selena , Silvio , Julia , Dipper , Kit , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , Chazz , Kite , Blair , Yuma , Tori , Trey , Serenity , Anna , Rio , Shark , Nelson , Leo , Luna , Rally , Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji , Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Tenten , Neji , Lee , Sasame , Temari , Gaara , Kankuro hear Sakura scream and went to Sakura's house Naruto , Sasuke , Idate , Sora , Haku , Nawaki , Yuya , Zuzu , Sora , Tate , Yugo , Rin , Dennis , Yuto , Lulu , Aura , Trevor , Yuri , Selena , Silvio , Julia , Dipper , Kit , Noah , Leon , Rebecca , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Jaden , Jesse , Chazz , Kite , Blair , Yuma , Tori , Trey , Serenity , Anna , Rio , Shark , Nelson , Leo , Luna , Rally , Allen , Sayaka , Ally , Riley , Hart , Mokuba , Frank , Amanda , Iris , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji , Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Tenten , Neji , Lee , Sasame , Temari , Gaara , Kankuro said stop leave her alone Orochimaru and Aoi and Dosu , Kin , Zaku , Oboro , Mubi , Kagari then Orochimaru and Aoi and Dosu , Kin , Zaku , Oboro , Mubi , Kagari leave and to Leo Akaba at Ninja Academy then Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Rebecca , Luna , got sent on a Mission to protect the waterfall village then they see Orochimaru and Aoi and Wandering Ninja Clan Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Rebecca , Luna fight Orochimaru and Aoi and Wandering Ninja Clan


	4. The Mission to the waterfall village

The mission to protect the waterfall village Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Yukimi , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Kari , Rebecca , Luna was going to the waterfall village then they see Orochimaru and Aoi and Wandering Ninja Clan then Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Yukimi , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Kari , Rebecca , Luna fight Orochimaru and Aoi and Wandering Ninja Clan and Dosu team and Doto's three-man team and haido's Knights and hiruko's team Sakura , Ino , Sasame fight kongo Tenten , Anna , Hinata fight Ishidate Akiza , Tori , Aura fight Karenbana Rin and Tenten fight Orochimaru and Aoi Tea , Serenity , Rin fight haido's Knights Zuzu , Selena , Julia fight Doto's three-man team Lulu , Rio , Kari , Temari hiruko's team Rebecca , Blair , Luna , Yukimi fight Dosu team Orochimaru , Aoi , Wandering Ninja Clan , Dosu team , Doto's three-man team , Haido's Knights and Hiruko's team took Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Yukimi , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Kari , Rebecca , Luna in the leaf village lady tsunade said the girls should be back by now lady tsunade said Naruto , Sasuke , Idate , Sora , Haku , Kakashi , Obito , Shikamaru , Choji , Kiba , Shino , Neji , Lee , Gaara , Kankuro ,Yuya , Yugo , Yuto , Yuri , Riley , Mokuba , Hart , Allen , Sora , Dennis , Noah , Leon , Jaden , Jesse , Chazz , Kite , Silvio , Tate , Trevor , Frank , Yuma , Trey , Nelson , Shark , Leo , Rally go find Sakura , Rin , Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Yukimi , Sasame , Zuzu , Selena , Rin , Lulu , Julia , Ally , Sayaka , Amanda , Aura , Iris , Blair , Tori , Rio , Serenity , Anna , Tea , Akiza , Alexis , Kari , Rebecca , Luna them and bring them back Naruto and the others said yes lady tsunade


End file.
